Limbo: emociones implícitas
by mire2006
Summary: Cuando el amor y el deseo se juntan no hay nada que los detenga. Ranma y Akane no sólo están enamorados, se desean con ímpetu juvenil. Y cuando uno da un paso... el otro no se queda atrás. Fic lemmon creado para el taller literario del foro de Ranma. [Lemmon]


******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé para crear algo en mi estilo. ¡Gracias, Rumiko, por hacer personajes tan geniales!**

**One-shot:**

– ¡Vuelve acá, viejo! – Gritó una voz femenina, reconocida por todos los miembros de la casa.

En el dojo Tendo acostumbraban tener escándalos de esa magnitud cada dos por tres, y como no era novedad para nadie, todos continuaban con sus tareas y quehaceres sin hacer caso de la situación.

Akane abrió un ojo mientras sorbía su miso; parece que Happosai había colocado un sujetador a Ranma mientras dormía. Y le había arrojado agua fría para contemplar su obra. _Muy propio de él…_ pensó, y continuó su desayuno sin más. Que se las arreglaran entre ellos.

Un escándalo de muebles y pasos se acercaba peligrosamente a la mesa, así que todos levantaron su comida por encima de la cabeza sin perder tiempo… Happosai y Ranma atravesaron el lugar con la rapidez de una exhalación. Y continuaron su _discusión_ afuera.

– ¡Deja de probarme sujetadores! – gritó el joven de la trenza, en ese momento _la joven_.

– ¿Cómo eres tan egoísta de negarle tu hermoso cuerpo de mujer a este viejo maestro, solo y triste? – sus ojos brillan y una lágrima amenaza con caer.

– ¡Quítamelo, maldita sea! – Chilló ruidosamente al notar que no podía desabrocharlo – ¿qué mierda me pusiste?

– Un simple sujetador de encaje rosa…

La discusión continuaba en el patio. Y parecía no tener fecha de término.

Una vez concluyó el desayuno en el hogar Tendo, todos le entregaron sus platos a Kasumi, quien los llevó a lavar sin perder nunca la dulzura que la caracterizaba, a pesar que el griterío en el patio le habría destrozado los nervios a cualquiera. Alguien como Akane, por ejemplo, carecía de esa paciencia, provocando que tomara su bolso violentamente y caminara a paso de gigante por la casa, decidida a largarse sin avisarle a Ranma que estaban a punto de atrasarse para llegar a la escuela – _él verá cómo llegar_ – pensó, irritada por la bulla.

_La joven_ de la trenza divisó a su prometida salir corriendo de la casa, así se dio cuenta que debía irse rápido de allí. Tomando el sujetador por la parte delantera, lo jaló bruscamente hasta conseguir sacárselo por arriba de la cabeza. Happosai abrió los ojos, desconcertado.

– ¡Voy a quemar esta porquería, viejo! – exclamó Ranma, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

– No te atreverías… – murmuró el maestro, súbitamente poseído por una fuerza espiritual oscura.

– ¿Qué no…? ¡Ja! – se burló, arrancando del lugar.

Ranma hizo varias cosas a la vez. Primero, le quitó el hervidor a Kasumi y se roció el agua caliente para volver a su cuerpo original. Segundo, se vistió lo más a prisa que pudo, y tercero, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa… aún llevando el sujetador en la mano.

– ¡Pervertido! – chilló una mujer que pasaba con su hijo pequeño, arrojándole una piedra mientras tapaba los ojos de la criatura.

– ¡Degenerado! _¡Hentai!_ – gritó otra, lanzándole la cartera por la cabeza.

– ¡RANMAAAAAAAA! – era Happosai, que intentaba recuperar su tesoro antes que el aludido lo quemara.

El caos continuó varias calles. Happosai gritando como un loco, Ranma arrancando de él con el sujetador en la mano, mujeres chillando espantadas ante el _pervertido_, hasta que el viejo maestro aburrido de correr, arrojó una de sus bombas especiales al joven de la trenza. Ya no le importaba que su tesoro se arruinara, sólo quería vengar la afrenta.

Ranma divisó que Akane estaba casi frente a él, e imposibilitado de eludir la bomba tomó a la chica por la cintura, lo mejor que pudo, y la apartó bruscamente del camino, protegiéndola de la explosión que los mandó lejos a ambos.

Akane abrió los ojos, desconcertada. Estaba caminando tranquilamente a la escuela, y un segundo después era arrastrada por Ranma hacia un lado, esquivando una explosión.

Se movió un poco, dándose cuenta que su prometido estaba debajo suyo, evitándole un daño por la caída… eso era tan propio _de él_, que sonrió para sus adentros. _Siempre estás cuidándome Ranma…_

El joven se sentó lentamente en el suelo, algo atontado aún por todo lo ocurrido, cuando notó que una de sus manos estaba _sosteniendo_ un pecho de su prometida. Tragó saliva. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que él movió la mano involuntariamente, acariciándola con ímpetu. Entonces se giró hacia él, y le plantó un bofetón descomunal que resonó en todo Japón.

– ¡Pervertido! – le gritó, levantándose apresuradamente del suelo. Y pensar que estaba agradecida de su protección segundos antes…

– ¡No fue a propósito! – se defendió Ranma, sin muchas ganas.

Pero Akane ya iba lejos, rumiando su ira. Ni siquiera se detuvo a escucharle.

El joven dio un largo suspiro… y decidió dejar pasar la situación por dos razones. Primero, estaba acostumbrado a que Akane reaccionara así. Segundo, desde que se enfrentaron con Saffron estaba dispuesto a recibir algunos golpes (no muchos, sin embargo). Aún creía que había puesto a Akane en peligro, ya no se sentía culpable, pero sí quería complacerla en algunas cosas. Recibir uno que otro bofetón por error… pasable. Más que eso, perdería la paciencia.

Ranma bajó la mirada a su mano culpable. Ese toque se había sentido _realmente bien_. Diferente a otras ocasiones donde había podido sentirla bajo sus brazos… casi siempre era en un contexto de peligro. Excepto cuando estuvieron en el armario… sabía que Akane era suave y su cuerpo, dulce. La había visto desnuda en varias ocasiones… y la última, cuando estuvieron en Jusenkyo…

Sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que viviera como para deleitarse. Pero ahora disfrutó tocándola, y ni siquiera lo había planeado… simplemente, ocurrió. ¡Y cómo le había gustado, que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza!, imposible de pasar por alto que pronto tendría 18 años, sus hormonas estaban en plena fiesta y Akane era la protagonista de todos sus sueños húmedos y baños a deshora. Pero ¿cómo evitar pensar en ella, que le quería contra viento y marea, que siempre lo apoyaba y lo acompañaba en todas sus locuras?

Se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa. Casi olvidó que debía ir a la escuela.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akane tuvo la cabeza todo el día en la luna. Perdida en una batalla entre su cerebro, su corazón y sus hormonas agitadas gracias a Ranma. Odiaba sentirse así, en conflicto interno, pero no podía evitarlo: el pecho que su prometido le había tocado aún ardía, ansioso de más contacto.

No quería reconocerlo, ni siquiera a sí misma, pero su cuerpo deseaba que Ranma la tocara en cada rincón, que hiciera de ella una mujer en toda su maravillosa extensión. Lo deseaba tanto como odiaba la situación. Si se hubieran casado ese día, ahora ellos…

Tragó saliva compulsivamente. Ese tipo de pensamientos no debía tenerlos a la luz del día, o no faltaría quien le hiciera preguntas acerca de su creciente rubor.

Por suerte, llegó la noche y con ello la seguridad de pensar en lo que se le diera la gana.

Luego de su baño, Akane se arrojó con ímpetu a la cama. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada… no podía pensar en dormir. Su cuerpo le pedía más, pero no iba a sucumbir a sus deseos, porque obstinadamente se negaba a aceptar que lo que estaba ocurriéndole era absolutamente normal, y que no había de qué avergonzarse.

– …absolutamente normal… – murmuró en voz baja.

¡Entrenar!, eso la iba a distraer. Saltó grácilmente de la cama, buscó su _dogi_, se lo colocó rápidamente y ya más animada, trotó a paso ligero. Se contentó de pensar que gracias al ejercicio iba a olvidar sus anteriores cavilaciones, al menos por un rato.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse con Ranma, al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella.

Lo sorprendió en el dojo ejercitándose animadamente, justo en el momento en que terminaba para tomar un descanso. Estaba sudoroso y la delgada camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo peligrosamente, revelando su cuerpo trabajado. Tragó saliva sin darse cuenta, sólo del agrado que significaba mirarlo.

Ranma giró su rostro hacia la puerta y vio a Akane observándolo fijamente, con el rostro encendido de rubor y la respiración entrecortada. Ladeó la cabeza y le devolvió el gesto, de forma un poco burlona.

– ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? – le preguntó, mientras colgaba una toalla de sus hombros y secaba su rostro con rapidez.

– N-no… – carraspeó, desviando la mirada – sólo daba un paseo…

– Sí, y te pusiste tu _dogi_ para eso – se mofó, redoblando el rubor en la chica – vamos, si estás tensa por algo te puedo ayudar. No encontrarás mejor compañero de entrenamiento que yo – sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo.

Akane abrió la boca para responderle, pero como él tenía razón la cerró sin decir nada. Caminó hacia dentro del dojo y aceptó la invitación, con algún reparo pues lo último que quería era compartir rato con él, siendo que era el culpable de su insomnio. Y encima, verlo así, sudoroso… había algo que despertó su impulso sexual con mayor fuerza que antes. Tal vez fueran las feromonas. Le atraía todo en él, de tal forma que su olor a madera, tan concentrado en ese momento, invadía sus cinco sentidos y pensó que sería incluso capaz de palparlo si quisiera… pestañeó con rapidez, decidida a alejar aquellos pensamientos maliciosos de su cabeza.

Pero hubo algo en la mirada de Akane que alertó el instinto de Ranma. Por lo general no solía darse cuenta de algunas cosas que pasaban por su mente, sin embargo en esta ocasión era tan fuerte la atracción que había entre ellos, que no necesitaban expresarlo con palabras. Tal vez fue el brillo en sus ojos chocolate, o el ritmo variable en su respiración, pero sin notarlo se quedó prendado en su mirada y enrojeció tanto como ella. La conocía tan bien, que no cabía duda alguna.

Ambos, con la cabeza gacha, no dijeron una palabra por algún rato. Como tantas otras veces la timidez los envolvía, sin embargo la edad y los acontecimientos recientes marcaban algunas diferencias.

Ranma y Akane se encontraban en un limbo de emociones implícitas: eran plenamente conscientes que se amaban, que era mutuo, y que necesitaban algo de tiempo para madurar antes de dar el siguiente paso. Estar a punto de casarse no había sido un hecho menor en sus vidas.

Esa conciencia hizo que, al mismo tiempo, subieran la cabeza y se miraran. Era tal la complicidad y la confianza mutua, que Ranma tomó a Akane por la cintura y se la llevó del lugar, sin que ella opusiera la menor resistencia. Ambos sabían que si todo continuaba de esa forma, no tardaría su familia en aparecer y arruinar cualquier cosa que se estuviera gestando entre ellos.

Llegaron a la habitación de Akane luego de dar muchas vueltas para despistar posibles vigilantes. Ranma dejó a la chica en el suelo y se paseó por el cuarto mesándose el pelo con desesperación. Ella lo miraba sin entender qué ocurría en su cabeza.

– No debo pensar – murmuró Ranma de pronto, interrumpiendo la quietud.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡No debo pensar! – exclamó ahora.

– ¿El qué?

– ¡En nada! – girándose hacia Akane, la tomó por los hombros – no debo pensar, y tú tampoco.

– ¿Qué, qué? – preguntaba desesperada.

– No pienses… – le rogó con suavidad, acercando su rostro peligrosamente.

Cerró los ojos y estampó un beso torpe y mojado en la boca de Akane. Lamió sus labios y succionó el inferior, mordiendo ansiosamente. La llenaba con premura y sin ningún cuidado, probándola y saboreándola como el mayor de los manjares. Finalmente, la chica empezaba a sentir la falta de oxígeno y lo apartó con un ligero empujón.

– ¡Qué bruto! – chilló, llevándose los dedos a la boca e inspirando profundamente.

– Te lo advertí – replicó molesto – te dije que no pensaras… a mí me cuesta mucho conseguirlo, pero si lo hago todo se irá a la mierda – añadió, dándole la espalda.

Akane lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Muy a su pesar, le había encantado la desesperación con que Ranma la había poseído, como si no tuviera más opción, como si no hubiera más en el mundo que ella y su cuerpo. Pero estaba dispuesta a mostrarle que la suavidad también daba sus frutos. Así, enrojecida hasta la punta de sus cabellos, obligó al joven de la trenza a girarse para verla, tomándolo por el hombro. Él también estaba rojo de vergüenza por su osadía. Pero no arrepentido, eso nunca.

– Eso no se ha parecido en nada a un beso – le reclamó, fingiéndose ofendida.

– ¿Qué sabes tú? – respondió, sintiéndose repentinamente celoso – ¿has practicado con alguien a mis espaldas?

– Oh, por dios – puso los ojos en blanco – ¡nada de eso!, pero tampoco hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que no tuviste ninguna delicadeza.

– Ah bueno, tal vez el privilegiado que te enseñó era marica y por eso crees que soy un bruto – gruñó indignado, pensando en quién pudo haber probado los labios de Akane antes que él.

Ella lo miró con ojos y boca muy abiertos. Se estaba comportando como un idiota, cegado por los celos hacia un _"alguien"_ imaginario. Y luego, la risa subió por su garganta y la contuvo justo a tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior, y Ranma se sintió burlado.

– Pues ese marica eres tú, acuérdate – y soltó una larga carcajada.

– Eso… – vaciló, recordando la única vez que había besado a Akane… y ni siquiera estaba consciente. Carraspeó – ¡eso ni siquiera cuenta, estaba bajo el efecto del neko-ken!

– Bueno, pues ahora no – dejó de reír y le alzó las cejas, entreabriendo los labios al mismo tiempo.

Ranma tragó saliva, violentamente excitado por la expresión imperiosa en los ojos de su prometida. La tomó por los hombros, diciéndole con la mirada lo que no podía traducir en palabras. Ambos sabían bien lo que sentían el uno por el otro… e iba a confiar en ese conocimiento para su siguiente paso. Se inclinó hacia ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en los labios. Pasó la lengua por los suyos, para mojarlos antes del siguiente beso. Éste sí que iba a salir mejor.

_No debo pensar, no debo pensar_… repetía en su interior como un mantra. Temblaba de nervios, porque seguía siendo muy tímido. Y Akane también, pero ese mismo ímpetu juvenil que los hacía estremecerse de pánico ante el descubrimiento del contacto físico, los empujó a abrazarse con desespero y besarse como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

Akane no dejó de notar que Ranma ahora tenía más cuidado con ella. Separó los labios para permitirle que se introdujera en ella, sintiendo las caricias que su lengua suave prodigaba, deleitándose con el ritmo agitado de su respiración y sus gemidos enamorados. Enredaron sus brazos acariciándose hasta la extenuación, Akane se colgó de su cuello y jaló de la trenza atrayéndolo más, y Ranma se perdió tocando sus caderas con devoción, emocionándose de sus formas y sus curvas y extasiándose con su firmeza. Sintió que la chica trasladaba sus manos hacia su pecho y lo tocaba como si no pudiera creer que ambos estuvieran ahí, juntos. Y él la imitó, llevando las manos hacia sus senos grandes y duros.

Akane abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, enrojeciendo aún más. Ranma se preparó para la bofetada, pero ésta no llegó. Al contrario, parecía tener su consentimiento para continuar explorando por su cuerpo… suspiró encantado, trasladando sus besos húmedos al cuello femenino y tocándole el pecho de nuevo con una mano, mientras la otra se deslizaba peligrosamente por el límite entre la espalda y los glúteos. La tomó con fuerza, gritando _"mía"_ en cada mordida, cada succión, cada embestida involuntaria de su cadera contra la de ella. Estaba rígido de placer, lamiendo la garganta de Akane y paladeando su sabor dulce de flores en verano. Era completamente exquisita.

Akane se dio cuenta que el prominente bulto entre las piernas de su prometido presionaba su estómago; no se asustó pues el instinto dominaba sus acciones.

Retrocedió hasta la pared y dio un respingo cuando toda su espalda caliente se apoyó en ella: el contraste de temperaturas la encendió como si fuera un cerillo. Tuvo un microsegundo de reflexión, estaban al borde del abismo y sabía que luego de esto las cosas se intensificarían aún más entre ellos… pero no tenía miedo porque lo amaba, cualquier cosa que hiciera con él saldría bien. Así que no volvió a pensar en nada más que tenerlo completamente. Le acarició el cuello sudoroso y la nuca, imprimiendo confianza en su toque, respondiendo sin palabras a la posesión que Ranma había hecho de ella. Se pertenecían el uno a otro con la fiereza adolescente que los había acompañado desde que se conocieron, paulatinamente reemplazada por la madurez que iba naciendo entre ellos y su relación.

Akane mordió su labio inferior y se abrazó a Ranma, invitándolo sin palabras a recorrerla con más dureza. Él lo entendió, levantándola por la cintura y depositándola en su cama. Ella le miró con una mezcla extraña de placer y timidez, que tuvo el efecto de excitarlo aún más. Con delicadeza, desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la blusa y levantó el sujetador, contemplando los pechos de Akane por primera vez sin preocuparse de nada más que disfrutarla. Se inclinó para saborearlos: era mejor de lo que imaginaba. Ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta al toque cálido de su lengua y sintió que el placer se conectaba directamente a su ingle, donde replicaba las sensaciones obtenidas con mayor fuerza.

Ranma degustó unos segundos el panorama que tenía ante sí: su prometida tendida en la cama totalmente a su merced, rendida a su voluntad. Le encantaba la confianza absoluta que le tenía y sabía que no iba a decepcionarla, antes muerto que traicionarla o dañarla. Y con ese pensamiento, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones rápidamente, dio un rodeo hasta llegar a sus pies y se arrodilló en el cobertor, acomodándose encima de su cadera. Aprisionó sus muñecas con las manos y acercó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca, relamiéndose antes de besarla con renovado ímpetu. Succionó sus labios y los mordisqueó con el cuidado que no tuvo en el primer ósculo, probándola con cada lametón dentro de su boca, sintiendo el roce de sus dientes y su aliento mentolado. Continuó besándola hasta que sintió que le fallaba el ritmo cardíaco y que su erección iba a estallar dentro de su ropa interior. En ese momento, se detuvo para verla. La encontró hermosa como siempre, con el rostro encendido de rubor y los labios rojos y húmedos. Sonrió.

Akane no sentía frío, pero tenía los pezones duros de placer. Miró a Ranma y sin palabras, le pidió que continuara tocándola. Él entendió, inclinándose y besando su cuerpo con dolorosa lentitud. Partió en el lóbulo de su oreja, continuó provocándola en su garganta, descendiendo por la clavícula hasta el centro de su pecho, lamiendo ambos pezones, bajando hacia su ombligo y llenándola con la calidez de su respiración, terminando el reguero de besos en el límite que iniciaba el camino hacia su pelvis. Ranma enganchó su índice en la cintura de la falda, y jalándola hacia abajo se encontró con la ropa interior de su prometida… y con sus muslos firmes y entrenados. Los tomó y se hundió en ellos, lamiéndola en la parte interior y acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. Con los pulgares, sujetó las bragas y las deslizó fuera de su camino, contemplando la zona sur de Akane que le esperaba húmeda y dispuesta para él. Por él.

Gracias a la experiencia adquirida con su propio cuerpo, el cual había estimulado hasta el límite como hombre y como mujer pensando en ella, sabía dónde tocar y dónde presionar. Aún tenía que descubrirla, pero al menos no iba a tientas buscando su placer.

Deslizó un dedo hacia dentro de su vagina con mucha facilidad. Luego, probó su reacción al masajear su clítoris con el pulgar. Lo movió en círculos, y Akane se revolvió en la cama… estaba dando buenos resultados. Acalló sus gemidos con un beso suave y cargado de emoción. Sacó el dedo que tenía dentro de ella y la acarició en toda la zona, esparciendo su humedad y preparándola para lo que vendría. La estimulaba incansablemente, sabiendo que debía ser paciente para no dañarla.

Akane abrió los ojos. Aún sonrojada por la ligera vergüenza que no podía evitar y el fulgor del deseo que sentía por Ranma, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar el chillido de placer que surgía de su garganta. Levantó una mano y acomodó el flequillo sudoroso de su prometido, acariciándole la frente y el contorno de la mejilla con toda la intensidad de su amor. No había necesidad de hablar. Todo era más fácil si sólo se expresaba con acciones.

Ranma volvió a bajar y separó sus labios inferiores, procediendo a lamer su clítoris con veneración. Lo hizo tan rápido que Akane no alcanzó a detenerlo y ahora más avergonzada que antes, se tapó los ojos con un brazo y procuró olvidar su incomodidad, concentrándose en el placer que Ranma le estaba prodigando. Jamás se imaginó que él le haría algo como eso, pero era tan agradable que pronto pudo dejar sus prejuicios de lado.

Ranma volvió a subir y la aplastó con cuidado, aguantando la mayor parte de su peso en los codos. La rodeó con un brazo y atrajo su cabeza hacia su hombro, acariciando los cortos cabellos oscuros y extasiado con el olor a shampoo de frutas que emanaba. Con la mano libre, acomodó su erección y procedió a quitarle la virginidad con suaves embestidas, que cada vez llegaban más a fondo dentro de su cuerpo. Akane gemía de placer y dolor, y Ranma se sentía un poco culpable de hacerla pasar por ello, pero era un proceso y sabía que luego de ello la recompensaría con toda su alma.

Con una última y rápida embestida, le quitó el sello. Sintió que le mordía el hombro para no gritar.

– Akane… – murmuró, sorprendido de que su voz no hubiera cambiado en ese rato – ¿estás bien?

– Sí – asintió con firmeza, no dejándole duda de su felicidad.

– Eres mía – dijo con tal posesión en su voz, que a pesar de ser un susurro parecía haber retumbado por toda la habitación.

Akane le sonrió por respuesta, sabiendo que aún antes ya le pertenecía. No cabía duda de aquello.

– Y tú también – lo apretó contra su cuerpo – más que nada siempre eres mío, con o sin maldición. Eso lo sabes muy bien.

– … – no contestó, pero se aferró con más fuerza a ella. Entendía perfectamente el sentido de esa frase, que no había sido _arrojada al azar._.. Akane lo conocía tan a la perfección que incluso podía tranquilizar sus inquietudes más profundas. Sí, siempre había sabido que ella lo amaba sin reparos. Hundió la cara en su cuello y retomó su labor.

Movió las caderas encima de ella, hundiéndose cada vez más, sintiendo sus apretadas paredes sujetarlo dentro de ella como si no deseara que se fuera nunca. Y al mismo tiempo ella parecía sufrir el roce de su movimiento. Se preocupó.

Pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta, pues Akane sujetó su rostro con las manos y lo besó ampliamente, devorándolo con sus labios, degustando su sabor mezclado y tranquilizando sus miedos. Sí, dolía y sí, gozaba.

Ranma bajó una mano y tratando de sincronizarse con sus caderas, llevó sus dedos al clítoris de Akane y la estimuló mientras la embestía, era una maniobra difícil pero valía la pena intentarla. Quería que se corriera a como diera lugar. La iba a recompensar por entregarle su cuerpo sin condiciones. Se levantó y alzó su trasero con un brazo para no quitarse de su interior, moviéndose suavemente y acariciándola con más comodidad. Trazó círculos en su clítoris, atento a todas sus reacciones, su respiración, el movimiento irregular de su exquisita boca llamando su nombre. Sintió que le apretaba su miembro con mayor fuerza en intuyó que estaba cerca del clímax. Embistió más profundo sin dejar de acariciarla y con dientes apretados, la apremió a conseguir su placer. Eran palabras inconexas nacidas de su deseo.

Akane abrió los ojos e hipnotizada por los orbes oscuros de su prometido, no pudo desviar la vista cuando su interior se aceleró camino al orgasmo, la deliciosa sensación que llenaba su cuerpo y la hacía apretar los puños y aferrarse a las sábanas, mientras su complexión latía al compás de su clímax y su boca pronunciaba con vida propia el nombre de su dueño. Se corrió estallando en mil pedazos y rearmándose con lentitud, agitándose bajo el cuerpo masculino que la aprisionaba y recobrando el aliento con extrema dificultad. Algo en su interior se había liberado con ese orgasmo. Y quería el placer de Ranma a toda costa.

No iba a esperar mucho, pues para él presenciar algo tan especial, tan íntimo, _tan de ellos_, había hecho estragos en su autocontrol. Ver la mirada de Akane mientras se corría era el último cartucho de dinamita en su placer. Y recordando esa expresión de absoluta entrega a su persona, estalló con fuerza, derramándose dentro de ella, poseyéndola hasta el último resquicio de su cuerpo.

Se derrumbó a su lado recuperando el ritmo de su respiración, sin sonreír, fascinado del momento que habían conseguido y del porvenir que les esperaba. Siempre estaban conectados, pero ahora ese vínculo tenía múltiples aristas donde convergían sus momentos juntos. Y el que acababa de ocurrir era, por lo menos, uno de los más importantes.

Akane se giró hacia él y, ya más cómoda con su desnudez, acarició nuevamente su rostro. Lo recorrió desde el pómulo hasta la punta de la barbilla. Se acercó un poco más y pegó su frente a la de él, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Ranma correspondió recorriendo su cintura, subiendo lentamente y, tomándola con suavidad del mentón, la atrajo a su boca para besarla con una dulzura que jamás habría creído que poseía. Ella inspiraba todos esos bellos sentimientos y estaba seguro que nunca habría nadie más. Y para Akane tampoco habría otro. De eso él se iba a asegurar.

Sonrió por dentro, sorprendido de sus celos irracionales a una situación que, bien sabía, nunca se iba a dar. Su chica le había demostrado hasta el cansancio que sólo lo amaba a él. Sin embargo, lucharía por reafirmarle que él era el único que podría estar con ella. Conquistarla era una empresa diaria y aunque discutieran y pelearan por tonterías, no perdería todo aquello que ella amaba de él.

Akane también pensaba en cosas similares, fascinada de haber dado un nuevo paso adelante en su relación. Intuía que pronto se casarían, pues Ranma no era una persona que se caracterizara por ser paciente. Y cuando ese momento llegara, las cosas saldrían bien.

– ¿Así que este es el premio por no pensar? – murmuró ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– Nunca desconfíes del consejo de un Saotome – respondió con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

– Tampoco de una Tendo – se mordió el labio –no pienses, Ranma…

Y murmurando aquella frase, se hundieron de nuevo el uno en el otro para perfeccionar el placer obtenido.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todas y todos quienes me siguen! :) espero que este one-shot lemmon sea de su agrado, críticas y opiniones son todas bienvenidas :D**

**Tuve algunas dificultades para escribir un buen trozo del fic, pues perdí casi todo el escrito en un problema que tuve en mi trabajo xD una tontería, luego de eso no me sentía conforme, etc, etc, finalmente logré terminar feliz y aunque considero que no es mi mejor fic, definitivamente dista de ser el peor xD ajjajajaja**

**Un abrazo a todos quienes me han leído :) ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
